Three Strikes chapter 8 will be up very soon, sorry its taken forever
by Breyton2009
Summary: Breyton. Peyton and Brooke try to pick up where they left off after a close friend dies. Not really good at summaries. Its been awhile since I did a story just read and let me know if you would like me to continue. rating will change later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Its been awhile since I have attempted to write a Brooke/Peyton story. I have been recently inspired to start writing them again. Not sure how good this will be but hopefully its okay. Its going to be a one shot maybe turn into a story but that is all up in the air right now. This is unbeta'd sorry for the mistakes its been awhile. the title may change not sure how i came up with it.

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own these characters. If I did one tree hill wouldn't be the same.

Warning: If the idea of two women together bugs you than you definitely shouldn't be reading this! Don't say I didn't warn you.

Brooke's POV

Beneath the tree there you sit as I watch from a far. I wonder how you are but I do not dare ask. We haven't spoken in what feels like years but its only been just a few days. You look my direction and for that moment I do not dare move. I look around just to see if maybe there was someone else, but nobody was there. A hint of a smile appeared on her face as I returned the smile as well. Should I go over and break the silence?

I found myself walking slowly towards her as if something was pushing me into this direction.

"Hey." I say as I sat down next to her. "How've you been?"

She looks at me with a blank expression. I had no idea what she would say or do. Maybe she wouldn't respond at all. I couldn't blame her but still someone has to be the bigger person.

"Odd thing to ask wouldn't you say? I mean its only been a few days besides all I hear lately is "how you've been?", or "I'm so sorry for your loss.", blah blah etc, but all I wanted to hear from was you but you were nowhere to be found…so yeah not really in the mood to talk."

"I see your still angry with me but look I am here now. I get I should have been here right when it happened but days before the accident don't you remember why I left in the first place?"

I knew that would get her attention. She looked at me as if I totally lost my mind. Has she completely forgotten? I know I haven't of course I couldn't.

"Not the point Brooke. Its as if the accident never happened like all about Brooke Davis when in fact its not about you at all! He was our friend and you act like his death doesn't even matter!"

It did matter. How dare she say that his death didn't matter? Everything that lead to it mattered.

"Look Peyton I have no idea what to say but I don't like to see you cry, because if you do than I will."

Peyton has never been good with the whole death thing. I on other hand am acting like a complete fool. She's right to think what she wants maybe she is right. Its as if his death didn't affect me which in fact I am deeply sadden by this sudden departure but why haven't I shed a tear? Am I a bad person for not feeling sad?

Within moments Peyton clung onto me crying. If this was any other moment I would be ecstatic but unfortunately its time to put aside those unanswered feelings and just be there for her.

"Peyton I know you might not want to hear this but I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry. I just hope you will forgive me and just let me be there for you through this."

I didn't know why she did it but Peyton kissed me than got up and left. Okay now I'm confused so what the hell am I going to do now? OH I know I will go after her…this time.

"Peyton wait!"

She turns around to look at me waiting for me to say something. Oh right I am the one that stopped her, probably should say something.

"Earth to Brooke you stopped me because…"

"Oh right yeah um Peyton what the hell was that back there? Seriously first your all grr at me and than you go and kiss me, why?"

She glares me as if I know the answer already but how the hell should I know what the hell she is thinking. Could be the grief slash or anger talking but I can't deny that I didn't like the kiss.

Her face softens a bit than suddenly she brings her hand to my face which I lean into looking into her eyes as she spoke these words to me.

"I remember everything Brooke. I'm sorry for snapping on you I know you cared about him its just I guess maybe I am upset at the fact he died right in front of my eyes."

Okay now I didn't even know that. I took her in my arms and just let her cry some more. She didn't have to talk to me about it but in time she is going to have to talk about it.

To be continued? That is if you want it to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank your for the reviews. SO here is the next part and I will tell you I have not written any parts of the story in advanced so its all coming out as I write it. If that makes any sense whatsoever. Sure I have an idea of how the story is going to go but as for what's going to happen next I am clueless.

A/n2: I just wanted to say this doesn't follow any of the other One tree Hill storylines. I guess its all AU.

Part 2

_Lucas Scott has been sick for quite some time. It was awful to see him on the days that it was really horrible. I didn't know how to act never been around anyone who is dying before. I couldn't believe my eyes I mean this is Lucas Scott we are talking about. I could never bring myself to tell Brooke how it happened because that day he died was one of his good days, never thought it would happen. _

**About a week ago Peyton and Lucas decided to patch up the broken friendship. It wasn't easy because in everything that has happened Lucas always thought they were meant to be together, but Peyton no longer felt the same way.**

"**I'm glad we are doing this Peyton, I missed you." Lucas says with a smile bringing the blonde into a hug. "How've you been?" **

**Peyton smiles sitting down next to Lucas. "Its been great actually but I miss you too." She admits with a small smile which soon disappeared. "I never thought I would loose you as a friend…I was just being honest." **

**Lucas nods his head. "I know and that's the thing you were honest but I wasn't."**

**Peyton looks over at her broody friend in confusion. "Explain." **

**In life sometimes you never really get the chance to make things right. Some have chance after chance but what Lucas didn't know was today would be his last chance to come clean about everything.**

"**I know this is going to sound so bad but I want you to know that I am grateful you want to help me by giving me one of your kidneys but I just can't accept it. I lied when I said you weren't a match because it came back that you are a match." Lucas says than continues his explanation. "My time is running out and all I want is for you to be happy with Brooke. She means well and I know you love her. I have no idea why you told her to leave that was stupid. Your going to need her more than you know."**

**Peyton still had a confused expression. "Lucas your really scaring me right now. If I was a match why would you lie about it unless…don't you want to live?" She asked not really sure if she wanted to hear his answer.**

"**Its my time it wouldn't do any good. Please just let it go. I want you to know that I will be okay with you and Brooke together. In a way I always knew there was something more so when I leave this place don't blame yourself."**

**Peyton just wanted to smack Lucas in the head, but instead she just started crying. Lucas embraced her with a hug kissing her temple.**

"**It really is okay Peyton. Just do me a favor and let Brooke know that she matters."**

**With that Lucas got up leaving a confused Peyton behind. She got up a few minutes just as she was about to call out for him wanting to know more in till a car hits him sending Lucas over the bridge. As she looked down she saw a lifeless body on the rocks.**

**Earlier that day Brooke was pacing back and forth. Peyton sat on the couch not able to really look her in the face.**

"**Please Brooke just get away from here for awhile. Maybe when you come back we can see where we are but right now I just need you to go."**

**Brooke walks over to Peyton bringing her hands to Peyton's face. "I just told you I love you and now you want me to go so you can be alone. I just don't get it what is with you lately? You do feel the same as me don't you."**

"**I don't." Peyton says harshly. **_**I lied so sue me. I just can't deal with this right now. **_**"Please Brooke just go." She says holding back tears. "Just go."**

To be continued…

A/n: This was just a little filler. Basically a flashback there will be more. Hopefully I didn't confuse. Next chapter will be the present. Thanks for the reviews. This is all unbeta'd so I apologize for the mistakes. I am a little rusty and I will update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

_I would like to say that everything is okay but its far from it. Peyton and I have been working on whatever it is we are supposed to be but the problem is she won't talk about what happened with Lucas. As soon as I bring it up she gets really angry than walks away. Maybe if I didn't leave I would know but I left and there is nothing I could do to take it back. All I know is he got hit by a car went into the water but I think there is more to it than that. A few days before he died I saw him there was something strange about him. He looked sick but maybe it was just a cold or something. _

_I am sitting here at work nobody has come in to purchase anything so I closed early. I figured I would head over to Peyton's to see if she was okay. Neither one of us has talked about the kiss nor do I plan on bringing it up but at least I know she remembered why in the first place I left…the thing is though why would she want me to leave?_

"Peyton open that god damn door I know your home!" Brooke shouted from outside the door. _Its hot and cold with her. Today just so happens to be a cold one._

Peyton is about to open the door but suddenly stopped as a chill went through her. None of the windows were opened and she hasn't even opened the door yet. She shrugged it off like it was nothing, opening the door coming face to face with Brooke.

"Took you long enough Sawyer." Brooke says walking in as if nothing is going on. "So what are you up too? I figured since I got done with work early thought maybe we could go out and do something."

Peyton looks at her curiously. "Um okay but aren't you the boss shouldn't you be there to run the store?" She asked changing the subject.

"Exactly so I closed up early to be here. You know P. Sawyer you might be off the hook talking about Lucas but we still have us to work on and I won't drop that unless of course…"

Peyton cuts her off by laughing pulling Brooke close to her. "I am not changing my mind about us there is an us just with the other thing give me time, okay?" She pleaded leaning in for a kiss but Brooke pulled away. 'What did I do now?"

Brooke goes into the kitchen to pour herself some wine. "You don't mind do you?" She asked as Peyton nods her head she continues pouring putting the wine bottle away after she was finished. "You did nothing anyways lets say we have ourselves a girls night out, you, me and Haley, what do you think?"

Peyton shrugs her shoulders. "I guess so you going to tell me why you pulled away from the kiss?" She asked.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "You going to tell me what happened with Lucas?" She retorted back.

"Alright fine lets have a girls night out."

_Just as I figured she would totally blow everything off. I don't even think we can work if she won't talk about what happened…I know there is more to it I just wish she would let me in. I went to call Haley who was more than happy to come have a girls night out. Nathan in the background insisted she go because she deserves some time for herself. Good man…I want what they have given it wasn't easy for them but its like they have it figured it out. I wonder if I will ever have that with Peyton._

"How about this for tonight lets pretend that everything is okay for the sake of Haley because she too is grieving. I want us all to have fun and just live."

"I will try but Brooke this doesn't solve anything. We still haven't talked." Peyton pointed out which caused Brooke to rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Alright I don't want to talk but I will I promise."

Brooke couldn't stay mad for long. She crashed her lips to Peyton wanting to stay like this for awhile and just forget everything and just be together.

"You have no idea what you do to me P. Sawyer now get your fine ass ready. I have to get home and change. I got to look good for tonight." She says with a wink not before slapping Peyton on the ass walking out the front door.

Peyton just smiles to herself wondering what tonight will bring. Meanwhile Haley is looking through old photographs of when she and Lucas were younger. A tear falls down her face. Nathan walks behind Haley knowing that tonight will be a fun tonight if Brooke is the way who suggested it.

"Its okay to enjoy your life Hales. He wouldn't want you to be sad all the time. I miss him too so do me a favor and have fun, okay?"

Haley closes the book turns around facing her husband. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Nathan smiles leaning in for a kiss. "Yes but I love hearing it because I will always and forever love you."

Haley kisses him one more time before heading into the shower to get ready for tonight.

**Brooke couldn't stop crying. Like every other time she would go the river court to just think. Its where nobody would ever expect to be but one person you knew of this or had a hutch. Lucas sat down next to her wondering if she noticed, but she did.**

"**Oh hey Lucas how did you know I was here?" She asked curiously. "I didn't anybody came here not since…"**

"**This is so unlike Brooke Davis I know what happened to broody pretty girl?"**

**Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "She is still here Broody." Lucas laughs. "Sorry that you and Peyton didn't work out."**

"**No your not." Lucas says regretting saying that because Brooke looked offended. "Sorry that didn't come out right but what do you expect me to say to that?"**

"**Why you being so nice? I mean you love her and still do so why you taking it so easy?"**

**Lucas lets out a sigh before he begins to talk. "Well time is short and there is no need to get so mad about the little things. We didn't work out which is okay and I am okay with you two because I know you will take care and love each other no matter what. Brooke you deserve happiness and so does she. I won't step in the way of that besides we always been the best of friends, all of us to be exact. Do you remember when we first met?"**

**Brooke thinks about that day all those years ago on the river court. It was Haley, Lucas and Nathan playing basketball on the river court. Peyton and Brooke decided it would be fun to do something different for once so they went up there and found a group of kids playing. They asked to play and of course they said yes. Brooke went up to Lucas kissing him on the cheek causing the little to blush.**

"**yeah I remember I was your first kiss than Peyton pouted and says-"**

"**What about me?" They say at the same time causing the two friends to laugh. **

"**From that I knew you and Peyton had a spark it just took a long time to see it." Lucas says as a matter of fact. "You're my best bud." He says wrapping his arms around her.**

**Brooke smiles. "You're my best bud too." She says getting up to get something in the car than throws a basketball at Lucas. "So how about it for old times sake lets play and the winner makes the loser do whatever she wants."**

**Lucas smiles because he knows he will win and knows exactly what he will make her do. Its not like she couldn't do it on her own besides from what he heard she was leaving town and this would be a way to try and make her stay.**

_I remember that day I left at least I got to say somewhat of a goodbye. Its strange though I didn't feel like that was going to be the last time I saw him._

To be continued…

A/N: And there you have it another update. Wow I am on a roll. Two updates in one day and I got a review woo hoo! I will have the next part up sometime tomorrow or the next day since I have work tomorrow so we will see what happens. Who knows you might get the next chapter up today. Hope this was okay. You got some flashbacks and what not.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Brooke, Peyton and Haley decided to walk to tric together. Nobody really spoke on the walk there. Haley noticed the two holding hands but didn't say anything just smiled. Haley was first to order herself a drink and down it. Brooke and Peyton never seen Haley like this before it was if she became a different person.

Peyton leans over to Brooke. "Wouldn't you agree that maybe Haley is having a little bit too much fun?" She asks pointing over to Haley on the dance floor.

Brooke raises an eyebrow. "Yeah a little bit but what harm can it do its just dancing." She says downing her drink grabbing Peyton's hands. "Come on blondie lets dance."

Peyton rolls her eyes following the brunette. Brooke brought Peyton closer not leaving any space between them.

_I wanted to have a good time and just forget everything. Of course tomorrow will be a different story. I keep my attention on Peyton but part of me was worried about Haley. She and Lucas were friends long before we met, this must be tearing her apart. She lost her best friend. If something were to happen to Peyton I don't know how I would be or act probably like Haley is now. I have never seen her like this not even when her and Nathan were having a problems but we are not getting into that seeing as how that is a long, complicated story because obviously things worked out._

Haley stopped to take a break from dancing as did Brooke. Peyton decided to leave without a word to either one of them.

"Brookie monster why is that people you care about leave?" She asked.

Brooke looks around but notices someone was missing. "I really don't know sometimes they just have too."

Haley may have been drunk but she knew Brooke was looking for a certain person. Peyton thought she was being smooth by slipping out but Haley noticed.

"She left about five minutes ago."

"Who?" Brooke asked dumbfounded ordering another shot.

"Go ahead and go I'll be fine here. I will just call Nathan to come pick me up."

Brooke thinks for a minute. "Are you sure?" Haley nods her head. "Be safe and make sure you call him. I will call you tomorrow let you know what is going on." She says hugging her friend before leaving.

_I watch Brooke leave and I took a few more shots before I called up Nathan. I am sure I am going to feel this all in the morning. I told Nathan about the night and why it was cut so short. I hope Peyton is going to be okay. The thing is she hiding something and it has something to do with Lucas._

Peyton sat on her front porch crying. She didn't notice Brooke walking up there embracing with a hug. She leaned in closer taking in the smell. She loved the way she smelled it was intoxicating.

"Brooke I shouldn't have drank tonight."

"Is that why you left?"

Peyton shrugs her shoulders avoiding eye contact. "I just want to get some sleep we'll talk tomorrow."

_I knew we weren't going to talk tomorrow. I brought her to the bedroom and just stayed up till she fell asleep. We all are dealing with Lucas Scott's death, the thing is what the hell is behind it all? Peyton and Haley are not talking leaving Nathan and I in the dark. _

**Haley is driving in the car music blaring loud. As she goes to change the cd she hits something. She stops the car getting out gasping as to who she saw.**

"**Oh my god…Lucas." She says running over to him only to see Peyton glaring in the eye. "Call 911!" She yells out.**

To be continued

A/N: the last bit of this is a flashback. Okay so I left it like that and I apologize but I promise I am working on the next part. I hope I am not confusing anyone if you have any questions feel free to msg me and I will answer it for ya. Hope this was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I started a new job so now here is a new chapter. Its going to be a flashback. More intake on what happened with Lucas.

Disclaimer: not sure if I did this in the beginning but I do not own these lovely characters if I did than one tree hill would be totally different.

Part 5

**Haley is driving in the car music blaring loud. As she goes to change the cd she hits something. She stops the car getting out gasping as to who she saw.**

"**Oh my god…Lucas." She says running over to him only to see Peyton glaring Haley in the eye. "Call 911!" She yells out.**

**Peyton calls 911 running over to Haley and Lucas. "You weren't drinking right?" Haley nods her head. "Okay Lucas everything is going to be okay the ambulance is on its way. Just in hang in there you'll do that right?" She asked trying to stay calm.**

**Lucas coughs up some blood. " No need to panic everything will be okay. I will be dead before they get here."**

**Haley glares at Lucas. "Don't say that your going to live. Your not going to die!"**

"**Haley and Peyton listen to me." Peyton and Haley look at Lucas. "You all will need each other through this time. I forgive you Haley you're my best friend and Peyton you need to let Brooke in when you feel that its right you tell her everything."**

"**Lucas what if?"**

**Lucas cuts off Peyton. "She will you both need to remember that cutting the important people out of your life is not the answer. That is all I have for you."**

**Peyton and Haley leaned on one another as they watched the ambulance take their friend away. He died moments after arriving at the hospital. They didn't know how to tell everyone so they made something else up, leaving them both with a dark secret.**

Early the next morning Brooke decided to make breakfast and coffee for the sleeping blonde and herself. Peyton has yet to awaken so the brunette decided to get a head start. Meanwhile over at the Scott household Haley is recovering from last night. Nathan listened as Haley threw up everything from last night.

"I got some aspirin and water on the nightstand for you. I bet you won't be having anymore nights like that." Nathan states as Haley just glares at him. "Hope you feel better I will go make you something to eat."

Haley just nods her head heading over to the nightstand to retrieve her aspirin and water.

_I didn't realize I drank that much. I hope Brooke and Peyton are okay. Nathan is being patient but eventually he is going to start asking questions. _

Peyton gets up to find the bed empty. She walks downstairs smiling at the sight of Brooke cooking.

"You know B. Davis you making breakfast is a bad idea." She says with a smirk.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Yeah well surprise I can cook now sit your cute little butt down and eat my eggs!"

Both girls laughed as Brooke brought the plate of scrambled eggs to Peyton with some coffee.

Peyton takes a bite and smiles. "Not bad Davis I think I will keep your around." She says with a wink getting up kissing Brooke on the cheek. "But of course next time make it breakfast in bed." She whispers seductively.

Brooke almost choked on her eggs as a tingle went up her leg. She wanted to forget the food and take Peyton right there and than but there was something keeping her from doing that.

"Look Peyton today is a new day an all but we do need to talk. I mean ever since well you know…what aren't you telling me?"

Peyton scuffs her feet on the floor. "I don't want to talk about it." She says putting her plate in the sink. "I'm going to get ready thank you for breakfast."

"No!" Peyton stops in her tracks turning around to face Brooke. "Peyton if we are going to work you need to start talking."

"Well in order for us to work you need to learn to wait in til I am ready to talk." Peyton retorted back. "Look I just need time I promise we will talk. Did Haley call by any chance?"

Brooke nods her head. Peyton said nothing more just went upstairs leaving Brooke alone once again. With a sigh she cleans up the kitchen but kept getting distracted with her thoughts.

_What is with those two? Something doesn't seem right or maybe I am just being paranoid. You would think they were sleeping with one another or something, oh my god that can't be it can it? No Brooke don't think like that, Haley wouldn't ever do that to Nathan neither would Peyton but than again Peyton did kiss Lucas that one time. Urgh I wish she would just talk to me._

Funny thing about living in Tree Hill is that no matter how hard you try there will always be secrets. Will Peyton and Haley be able to talk about what really happened that day? If so how will Nathan and Brooke react to the whole thing? Sometimes things are not better when its unsaid.

To be continued…I know its not much to go on. Sorry its taken me forever to update and this is all I came up with but I will have a longer update next time with more to go on than just this. Please bare with me hope this was okay.

If you have any ideas on what you want to happen or see just msg them to me. Thx.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay I am here finally with an update! Yeah its been awhile I had this written but had my friend type this out for me and she even added a few things in it as well. Hope you like it. the part in bold and italics is the past just wanted to let you know so you won't get confused.

Part 6

"Don't think what you presume to know, Brooke. What's done is done. There is no going back." How silly of me to think you would be understanding. How dare you question me-I told you what I already know, and yet you act like I'm hiding something from you."

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"That's because you are hiding something from me, Peyton. You and Haley are acting so strange. Please tell me I'm wrong. All I really want from you is for you to communicate with me."

Peyton remains silent.

"Fine", brooke huffs. "Just listen."

I am you best friend out of all people. I thought we had a connection. Now you're hiding things from me, BFF'ing with Haley..."

Peyton could help but giggle."

"Something funny?" Brooke asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, No..." Peyton's eyes dart. "BFF'ing..." she mumbels with a smirk.

"Whatever Peyton... I have work to do" she states as she walks towards the door. Don't expect me to be home tonight." Brooke slams the door, causing peyton to jump.

"What the hell crawled up her ass?, Peyton hisses. Have Haley and I really been that obvious?, she emphasizes.

Lucas? Why in the hell did you have to die?"

Later that day, Brooke ponders on the arguement with Peyton.

Haley then walks through the door, seeing a spaced out Brooke.

"Brooke?" Earth to Brooke...? Brooke eyes her but says nothing.

"Where are you right now?" Haley says walking towards the brunette.

"Just leave me be- Brooke finally says.

Don't you have drinks to down or something?"

Haley takes a step back, appauled by Brooke's response. Brooke immediately regrets her words as she sees Haley wiping away a tear.

"Sorry., Brooke huffs, standing. It's been...a bad day."

Haley clears her throat. "You and Peyton still haven't talked?"

Brooke nods.

Just give her some time, Brooke. You two love each other. Love is stronger than anything.", Haley states.

Brooke smiles. "Thanks. But it's about Lucas. Peyton knows something, but she won't talk to me. "

"Oh...I see.", Haley stars at the floor beneath her.

"You know something, don't you?"Brooke asks, tilting her head to the side to meet the younger girl's eyes. What are you two hinding?"

Haley's eyes meet Brooke's.

"Nathan is worried about you. I know he is, Haley. Please just talk to me. Don't shut me out like Peyton. Please.", Brooke begs with concern in her eyes.

_**Peyton and Haley were sitting alone at the house, neither saying a word.**_

_**Haley finally spoke up."Neither one of them has to find out. I have this under control,", she insisted.**_

_**"Then why come to me? I can't and will not let you drive like this. You've been drinking. What if one day you accidently kill someone?", Peyton says firmly.**_

_**"It hasn't progressed to that point, Peyton. Please don't tell the others. Especially Lucas. Okay?", Haley pleaded.**_

_**Peyton sighs. "Sure. Okay, I won't.", she says half-heartedly.**_

Peyton lies on her bed, starring at the celling, "It's my fault you're dead. I could have prevented this from happening. I'm not good at this, but Haley needs help. Serious help. I didn't think it could get this bad. I hate lying to Brooke. But...Haley is my friend, too, ya know? I was just trying to protect her...", with that said, she throws her pillow over her face.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Haley are having a much needed dicussion. Everyone is acting strangely...

"Haley, are you sure you're okay?, Brooke asks concerned once again.

Haley does what she does everytime. She just smiles. "Yeah, everything's fine.", she says hoping to reasure the brunette.

Brooke sees right through her.

"Are you sure? I know this isn't easy for any of us. You have me, and you know you have Nathan. Peyton, too.", she takes Haley's hand in hers.

"I know.", she squeezes.

"I have to head up to Tric. See you later?"

Before Brooke could respond, Haley was out the door. Brooke glances down at her watch. It was only 2:30...

Brooke dials Peyton. "Hey, not sure if you're there, but Haley is on her way over. Something isn't right. Call me back when you can."

Haley's POV

As I'm driving over to Tric, I begin to worry that I'm becoming more obvious. I know it's only two in the afternoon, but I just need to numb these feelings. I'm tired of being the strong one. I don't think Nathan notices? Then again, maybe he does...

I pull up seeing that Peyton is already there. Just great! Wait...is Brooke here, too? I go inside. The office door is closed. Hopefully they stay in there. I walk over to the bar and order myself a drink. No one here but myself, the girls, and my savior. The bartender.

I glance over in a daze, seeing Brooke and Peyton starring back at me from the office window. Window. Duh, Haley...I down the rest of my drink as fast as I possibly can. As if nobody noticed. At this point I'm too buzzed to care. I order another one. Everything is fine. I can handle this. Yeah. Right.

I see Brooke turn away towards Peyton. Tears forming in her eyes.

"We have to help her. We can't just stand around acting as if everything is fine. Haley is killing herself, Brooke's arm stretch out towads the window.

Peyton sighs. "This is all my fault..."

"It's no one's fault but her own, Peyton. Don't play the Martyr. We should tell Nathan. I want my Haley back.

"No. We can't do that. Look... Peyton paces the floor. She came to me awhile ago, and I assumed she would be fine. I never thought it would lead to this. "

Peyton begins to sob. Brooke walks over to the Blonde, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Peyton, look at me.", she demands, holding the blonds face in her hands. "Tell me it wasn't Haley who hit Lucas. Tell me you're not covering for her...?"

Peyton runs her cheek along Brooke's palm, tears running down her face.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Strikes: Part 7**

Brooke smirks at the blonde as her fingers feel the touch of Peyton's lips.

"...Peyton...What happened?"

Peyton's lips slowly move up Brooke's arm where they finally rest on her neck.

Brooke quietly moans, biting her bottem lip.

"...Peyton, please...why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Peyton wraps her arms around the Brooke's waist, pulling her closer. Her lips rest on on the brunette's colar bone. She takes a breath.

"I couldn't"

Brooke tries to pull away, but Peyton holds on tight.

"I miss this.", says Peyton.

"Stop it, Peyton. Why did you hide this from me. If you miss "this", you sure have a hell of a way showing it.

Peyton's eyes meet her's, her hand cupping the brunette's cheek.

Brooke, I didn't know what else to do. Haley told me to keep this between us. She said she was fine."

Brook chuckles, finally pulling away from the embrace. "Fine? And you believed her? For fuck sake, Peyton...look at her, " Brooke genstures.

Peyton grabs ahold of Brooke's arm, trying to pull her closer.

"Don't, Peyton! Jesus..., she runs her hands through her hair, sighing in disbelief.

Peyton stands there dumbfounded.

Brooke grabs her purse, heading to the door. "Let's just get her home before history repeats itself.", she demands.

"What are we going to tell Nathan?" Peyton asks helping Brooke place Haley in the backseat.

"We're having a girls night."

"Soo...you'll be home tonight?, Peyton raises and eyebrow.

"It's only 4:30. I'm not sure.", Brooke states.

"Please. I want you to be my model tonight. I feel like painting."

"Smooth talker you are, Peyton Sawyer. Fine. But you're on probation. And no wine tonight."

"Probation?"

"Yes, probation. You're sleeping on the couch."

"Where is Haley going to sleep?", Peyton asks, knowing very well she'll have the bed tonight.

"Starting tomorrow."

"So still no wine? You know I need a glass when I paint.", Peyton clarifies with a smile.

"Starting tomorrow," Brooke repeats.

Peyton smirks.

"We still have alot of talking to do."

"Starting tomorrow?," Peyton mocks.

Brooke gives Peyton "the look", as she backs into the driveway.

"I'll make coffee and get the blankets.", Peyton says, shutting the car door.

"Um, Peyton..."

Peyton spins around to face the brunette.

"Before you do that, a little help here, please. She's out cold."

Peyton points both her pointer fingers in the girls' direction. "Right..."

As Brooke positions Haley along the couch, Peytons heads to the kitchen.

"Are you making coffee for us or Haley? She'll be out for awhile-the coffee will have gone cold by the time she wakes up.", Brooke states the obvious.

Peyton walks backwards into the living room, resting her bottom on the arm of the couch.

Brooke chuckels. "Where is your head today?" She sees Peyton eyeing her from head to toe.

"Hmmm.", Brooke rolls her eyes. "I see."

"See what?"

"Seriously, Peyton. This isn't a goddamn game. How can you act so calm after all this?"

**_I'm asking myself the same question..._**

Peyton stands. "Brooke. You cope with issues by...I don't know, wrapping yourself up in your work. I cope by ignoring my problems."

Brooke laughs. "Aha...Are you listening to yourself? Brilliant advice, Peyton. Fucking brilliant. Want to end up like our friend here?", Brooke asks.

Peyton can feel the anger heating within Brooke.

Peyton looks away. " That's not what I meant. I...forget it. Peyton walks towards the front door. "I'm going to get wine."

Brooke chuckels. Utterly baffled.

As Brooke makes her way to the bathroom, she hears a moaning Haley.

"Uhhh...I feel sick."

Brooke runs to her side, throwing Haley's arm over her shoulder.

"You are not puking on my couch.", says Brooke.

"Ughhh...", moans Haley.

Brooke neals Haley down beside the toilet, wrapping her hair into a bun.

"You ready?,", Brooke asks.

"Mmmm"

Haley heaves over the toilet, grasping Brooke's arm as tight as she can to keep herself from falling in.

Brooke turns her head in disgust as she hears Haley heave once more. Finally, Haley pukes.

Brooke runs hot water onto a wash cloth, dabbing Haley's forehead. She hears Peyton unlocking the front door.

Peyton places the wine on the side table before walking into the kitchen to brew some coffee.

Brooke comes into the living room, resting Haley back onto the couch. "I'll get some Asprin for your head. You should rest.", says Brooke.

"Thank you, Brooke.", Haley can barely catch a breath.

"Don't sweat it.", Brooke replies, covering Haley with a blanket.

She looks over to left, retrieving the bottle of wine from the table before making her way into the kitchen.

"She's resting. We almost had an accident.", Brooke infroms Peyton.

"Coffee?", Peyton asks.

Brooke nods, placing the wine onto the kitchen counter.

***THUMP***

Brooke and Peyton scurry into the living room to find a lauhing Haley.

"I'm a big girl", Haley laughs.

Brooke and Peyton laugh with her.

"Yes, you are.", Peyton agrees, helping her friend stand.

"Can I go home?", Haley asks.

"Well, I already told Nathan we were having a girls night.", Brooke informs.

"Yayyy", says Haley smiling, before tumbling over onto the sofa.

Before they know it, Haley is sound asleep.

"Wow. How much did she drink?", Brooke asks.

"Well...", says Peyton. "I wouldn't know," she winks at the brunette, taking a hold of her hand.

Brooke pulls away.

"What should I wear?", Brooke asks.

"What?", asks Peyton, cluleless.

"For you to paint."

"I was thinking..." Peyton grabs Brooke by the arm and drags her into her studio.

Peyton rests Brooke's body against the studio door.

"What are you doing?", Brooke says with a chuckle as Peyton un-button's the bruenette's blouse.

"You're going to wear...naked. Your body is my canvas tonight.", Peyton says seductively.

"Are we role playing too? You sound like an Australian vampire...", Brooke teases.

Peyton burries her head into the brunettes stomach, laughing.

"Hey...", Peyton pouts.

Brooke can't help but giggle at the feeling of Peyton's breath on her skin.

"I can undress myself"

Peyton stands, backing away towards her esiel.

"If you insist. I'll get the paint ready."

"Peyton..."

"Yeah?", Peyton answers.

Brook sways her foot across the carpet tickeling the carpet with her toes. Her eyes finally meet the Blondes.

"Nothing," she says softly. Her eyes resting on the paintbush in Peyton's left hand. She watches her closely as Peyton dips the brush in a golden yellow. Her eyes fix on the Blonde who is walking towards her. She closes her eyes, feeling the wet of the paint trailing down her arm. Peyton reaches Brooke's fingertips and takes the brunettes hand in hers, leading her to the chair in the middle of the room.

Peyton cups Brooke's face, caressing the side of her cheek with her thumb.

Brooke smiles, pressing her cheek against the blonds hand.

"What are you going to paint?", she asks.


End file.
